


The Demon Inside

by Lily_Rhonin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ahri knows no fear, Biting, Demon Sex, F/F, Marking, Why would you you have a big titty demon gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: There's something wrong with Evelynn, and nobody- except Ahri - knows what or why. So on the 6th night of her self-made hermitage, Ahri approaches her with an overly-willing helping hand.





	The Demon Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Airgetnyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airgetnyan/gifts).



> This took. So damn long. I've been slaving over it I kid you not, I fucked up so many times lmao. This is a birthday present for Airgetnyan! Which I almost made him beta, so he's already read it, but I decided to post it here anyway. 
> 
> I tried to get across this was totally consensual and Ahri was 100% into this and wanting it so please do not read too deeply into this. Also thanks to my friends for thirsty-cheering me on lmao.
> 
> Minor blood warning/biting/marking.

Today was the sixth day the girls had seen neither hide nor hair of Evelynn.

 

It was unusual- she had locked herself in her room, and by the fourth day, Kai’Sa had become nervous- her nervousness had rubbed off on Akali by the fifth day, and now, six days into her absence, they were questioning Ahri, and Ahri was reluctant to answer.

 

It wasn’t that she wanted to worry them more. No, she knew exactly why Evelynn had sequestered herself away in her room. The answer, she feared, would worry them more than not knowing.

 

Furthermore, Ahri didn't know if Evelynn herself would even want them to know. They, in theory, deserved to; they all cared about Eve, that much was for certain. Still, this was something Ahri felt she needed permission for, so when she ascended the long, winding stairs to the second floor of the mansion on the sixth night, dressed in her long night shirt and undies,  the nervousness that suffused her entire being started winding itself up in her chest, tight as a coil.

 

She knew exactly what to expect, but the rational part of her- no, the primal part of her told her to run.

 

The other part of her..she wasn’t sure what, but it wanted to throw herself at whatever awaited her on the other side of the door.

 

She stopped just outside Evelynn's door, raising her fist to knock, and pausing as she inhaled deeply, breathing out her nose as her fist descended on the door, knocking twice.

 

“Eve? Can I come in?”

 

She kept her voice low- her tone was hardly more than a whisper, but regardless, she knew Eve would hear her.

 

There was silence from the other side for a long while, but Ahri didn't knock again. She waited, and waited, until there was a click from the other side as the handle was unlocked. 

 

Ahri breathed again, steadying her breathing before reaching forward and turning the knob, pushing the door open slowly and stepping forward as she closed it behind her, flipping the lock again.

 

Inside the room was dark- it was almost pitch black, and only Ahri's keen senses, enhanced by her inhuman characteristics, allowed her to see what was later out before her.

 

Evelynn's bed occupied the right side of the room- it was a large posted bed, covered in soft silk sheets and veiled by a curtain of fine material.

 

Most of which was shredded to ribbons.

 

Ahri stepped forward, keeping her chest steady as she peered around slowly, taking in her surroundings.

 

The room was otherwise mostly empty- Eve was simplistic but extravagant as far as her taste in decoration went, and preferred a clean and minimalistic room. So it was easy for Ahri to tell that Evelynn was not in a good state of mind.

 

There were several torn garments laying strewn across the floor, both drawers of her white marble vanity left open haphazardly.

 

Glancing to the far corner of the room near the window, was a loveseat- Evelynn's favorite, which faced out to the garden. It was, in fact, occupied.

 

It was hard to see who exactly occupied it- the being was surrounded in writhing shadows, their back to Ahri.

 

Ahri knew who it was, though. With another breath, Ahri stepped forward again, until she could reach out, boldly placing a hand on their shoulder.

 

“Eve.”

 

Close enough that the moonlight filtering through the window wasn't glaring, Ahri's eyes adjusted enough she could see properly through the moving, crawling shadows to a woman with striking white hair that seemed to end in a purplish fire that emanated neither heat or cold.

 

Her skin was pale, almost deathly so, and when Ahri moved around the loveseat to look at her directly, she was met with fiery golden orbs that reflected a feral, savage look that Ahri knew- and could relate to- all too well.

 

It was Evelynn, for sure, but a form of hers that was primal - and hungry.

 

“Ahri. Why- what do you want?” Her voice was Evelynn's, and yet it seemed to echo multiple times, like Ahri was hearing it spoken from more than once source.

 

“We're worried about you.” Ahri sat on the arm of the loveseat, crossing her legs nervously. “Well, especially Kai'Sa and Akali. They've never...they don't know.”

 

“It's just as well.” Evelynn glanced at her quickly before looking away without a sound. “They don't need to see me like this, and they don't need to be in unnecessary danger.”

 

“They're still worried. They love you, Eve. I wanted to explain...but I wanted to ask you first.”

 

Evelynn hummed softly before chuckling. “Do as you feel is best, gumiho.”

 

“I also...wanted to help.” 

 

Evelynn turned and looked at her with mild surprise as Ahri leaned forward, the warmth of Ahri's hand now firm against her cheek as the fox leaned forward, her eyes dark with both concern and...anticipation.

 

“Gumiho...I know you know already, but I must warn you...my...inhibitions are… especially lacking tonight.” Eve's voice was cool as she spoke, her eyes still burning. Ahri blinked, then shrugged.

 

“I know. I know what this is like. I've felt it, you know that- I’ve helped before. I want this.” honey-gold eyes met burning amber evenly, camly. Evelynn tilted her head.

 

“After all this time, you know what I am capable of when I'm like this, and you don't fear me?”

 

“No.”

 

“I'm not sure if I should call you foolish or trusting, or maybe both.” A laugh rumbled, low and repressed in Evelynn's chest as she pulled Ahri closer by her chin.

 

Ahri allowed herself to be pulled in until she was straddling Eve, struggling to keep her breath even as cold demon breath feathered across her neck, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

 

“Then I expect you trust I will not kill you.” Eve's voice was barely more than a whisper, sending a shiver through her spine as lips teased along her shoulders topline, a hint of fangs just behind them. 

 

“I do.” Ahri felt a small smirk creeping over her lips as she leaned back in. “But I know you want to, so I won't let you go easy on me.” without another word, she challenged Evelynn's teasings with a bite to the demons neck that made the siren snarl.

 

“You-!” The room became a whirr as Evelynn spun the gumiho around and pinned her to the seat. “You...you're never short of surprises, foxy.”

 

Ahri squirmed, her teeth grit into a smile. “I told you.”

“I suppose you did.” Evelynn conceded, staring down at Ahri. “That being said…” she leaned in again, a single clawed hand releasing Ahri's left arm. “I won't go easy on you, then.” 

 

Razor-sharp talons pulled and sliced at Ahri's shirt until it was shredded and torn, yanked off and and tossed aside like a disposable rag. 

 

Ahri's breath quickened as the teeth returned to her neck. There was no threat this time- fangs against flesh stung, and the gumiho could only squirm until she was panting as the process was repeated down her neck, her back arched as the hand around her wrist tightened until it hurt.

 

“I'm impressed...you're still so quiet.” Eve's voice was dripping with venom, her eyes dangerous. “I'll have to change that.”

 

Ahri did not respond; there was fire on the tip of her tongue, but she knew how far she had pushed already, and she had no intentions of dying tonight. She would bide her time, and wait for another opportunity.

 

She gasped; with no further barrier to shield her upper body, Eve’s nails grazed skin, leaving red marks in their wake with every stroke until her ears flattened against her head and she snarled like a feral creature, pupils consuming her honey iris.

 

“What’s wrong, little gumiho? Is it too much?” Eve’s voice was a taunt, and Ahri responded in turn with her nails dug into the skin of the back of Evelynn’s hands, her lips curled back over dangerously sharp fangs. 

 

“Too much? Why are you going soft? I thought you weren't going easy.” Ahri’s voice was surprisingly calm. Eve regarded her with an amused expression before tittering under her breath as she flashed Ahri a devious smile. “I will take my time with this, and I will enjoy it…” she trailed off as she leaned in, consuming the gumiho’s mouth in a kiss that started off almost...tentatively, but soon turned to a war of tongues that Ahri had to admit defeat in as she pulled back, panting as she ran her tongue across her raw lips, the taste of Eve permeating her mouth.

 

It left Ahri whining, squirming beneath Evelynn’s iron restraint. Suddenly aware of the heat building between her legs- her own composure abandoning her, slowly eaten away with every touch, claw, and bite from Evelynn, until she was biting her lip, eyes wild and her ears pinned back.

 

Evelynn dipped her head with a rough growl, kissing from the top of the gumiho collar bone down between her breasts, taking Ahri's left breast in her her mouth and kneading it with her lips, testing it with her teeth until Ahri started moaning, her voice escalating to a higher and higher pitch until Evelynn stopped and switched, giving the right tit similar treatment.

 

Unable to stop herself, she arched upward, pressing herself into Evelynn’s mouth. Her body ached for more, seeking added contact until the demon’s face was lost to her sight, pressed into the soft skin of her breasts.

 

When Evelynn finally rocked backward, Ahri’s body felt like it was on fire, her skin hot to the touch- Eve’s hands felt like ice in comparison, and she suppressed a full-body shiver as they ran down her sides, coming to rest on her hips.

 

She blinked several times in the ghostly moonlight as she fought to clear her head when the hands abruptly left her sides. She could feel Eve moving above her- the demon shade that had enveloped her again made it hard to pinpoint exactly what she was looking at, so she chose to rely on her other senses instead of struggling to see.

 

Eve’s hands were gripping her sides again, talon-like nails-turned claws slicing the tender skin, leaving marks Ahri noted would need to obscured later. Eve was toying with her- Ahri knew it, she could feel it, and when she lashed out in her impatience, she was rewarded with a snarl and a sudden jerk as she was spun once again and pinned to the wall next to the window, the threat of Evelynn’s claws moved from her side to her throat, keeping her affixed to the wall, with no chance to escape.

 

“You are testing my patience, gumiho.” Evelynn’s voice was low and sonorous, reverberating with the inflections of other voices. It was often the last thing her victims heard.

 

Ahri was used to it, and merely flashed her a slightly-blood grin, a mix of both hers and Evelynn’s. 

 

“You were teasing me, I don’t like that.”

 

Evelynn hummed, the look in her eyes wicked as she licked a pair of bruised lips. “It’s all the sweeter when you cry at least a little, love, you know that.”

 

Ahri chuckled, refraining from squirming least she earn herself another punishment. She was about to reply when she was interrupted by her own squeak- fingers brushed along the top of her panties, her only remaining garment- just enough that she gasped, twitching towards the fingers instinctively.

 

Evelynn was watching her face closely, and purred, her voice almost kind as she tilted her head. She licked her lips again, her tongue far longer in this state than normal, and almost mesmerizing as it snaked its way across her lips. “You seem eager, darling. Have I really teased you enough?”

 

“Have you?” Ahri was not about to give in to Evelynn so easily, and was ready with a second barbed reply when that long, almost snake-like tongue started tracing down her body, leaving a trail of saliva that cooled to an icy temperature against her body. Ahri watched as Eve hooked a talon beneath the edge of her undies and pull- the material gave away easily to the razor tips, and it fell down Ahri’s other leg to rest at her ankles as.

 

Their eyes met briefly- the gumiho saw a flash of the Evelynn that she had grown used to, proud and restrained and self-sufficient before they hardened again, and Ahri almost wondered if she had imagined it.

 

“Say no now, darling.”

 

Ahri knew precisely what she meant. Evelynn was hungry, and in order for her to get any form of satiation from this, she would need to charm Ahri. 

 

As far as their own magics went, this was where they differed greatly.  Ahri’s charm was one of ardor and elation; Evelynn’s was the antithesis. It was a spell that brought all of one’s terrors to the surface, where they had lurked just below. Used on a human, it brought nightmares for days- assuming one lived through the experience. 

 

Fortunately- or unfortunately, perhaps, it worked much differently on Ahri. 

 

Ahri breathed in- there was no question. “Go ahead.”

 

A wash of magic fell over her- it felt as if the room was suddenly full of smoke, and it was almost difficult to breath as she inhaled deeply, letting the sickly sweet smell envelope her.

 

It wasn’t long before she felt the first echo of pain.

 

As the magic settled across her being, her body began to burn as it fought off the unfamiliar, alien force. While Evelynn’s charm did not affect her mentally, it was like a foreign body to hers. It was a magic seeded in evil, and as a result, her own magic battled it as it was rejected, leaving her gasping, fingers curled in Eve’s magenta locks.

 

There was no respite as the demoness’s tongue drew across her labia, following up with a tip of her finger that made Ahri hiss, clutching the back of Evelynn’s head as she jerked involuntarily. The mixture of pain and touch was overstimulating, Ahri’s arousal pushing her past the point of reason as she pressed her hips forward, silently begging Evelynn for release.

 

“Patience, love.” Evelynn’s voice fell, now low and husky on her ears as she sought out the gumiho’s clit, her motions slow and flirtatious. All Ahri could do was whine softly, the ever-present throb of pain coupled with the additional stimulation becoming more than she could bear.

 

Fortunately, Evelynn was not completely heartless- their eyes locked as Eve increased her speed, the firm and consistent strokes sending Ahri over the edge. She cried out- gasping as she felt Evelynn drawing on her very being, the tumble of emotions that spilled out in her voice.

 

She rode it out against Eve’s face, and Eve let her, her tongue only slowing it’s worship as Ahri sunk back against the wall, her breath ragged as warm arms pulled her closer. Warm and human.

 

She opened her eyes to Evelynn’s human form. She still seemed to be bleeding shadows from her edges, but the more Ahri looked, the less and less she bled, as if they were drying at the source.

 

When she met Evelynn’s gaze, her eyes were calmer- but concerned. “Are you alright?” her voice was rough and gravely, as if she struggled to simply use it. But it was...normal. The one Ahri had come to love. The gumiho laughed softly. “Sore but, more than fine.”

 

Eve rocked back and stood up, offering Ahri a hand that she took gratefully as the succubus helped her to her bed. Ahri lay there, exhausted, scarcely noticing when Eve left and returned, until the smell of warm, spiced tea hit her nose, and the cup was set down on the bedside table closest to her. 

 

“Ah, thanks.” Ahri yawned and stretched, wincing at the residual pain left from her body’s war over the foreign magic. Eve had brought her warmed leftovers from earlier in the night too, which she scarfed back quickly. “Kai’Sa’s leftovers taste just as good as when they’re fresh.”

 

Eve snorted, seating herself on the bed next to Ahri. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Very sure- I told you I wanted it.”

“All the same, thank you.” She leaned back, reaching onto her nightstand to grab her book as Ahri curled up against her. “You do the same for me- besides, I’d scarcely be upset, rough sex with my demon girlfriend-”

“You know, I’m beginning to wonder if Akali’s brattyness is rubbing off on you.”

 

Ahri wrinkled her nose, playfully nipping Eve’s thigh. “I was going to say the same about you.”

 

Evelynn chuffed softly. “Hmph. Whatever you say, Foxy.”

 

Ahri grinned sleepily before yawning. “Definitely whatever I say.”

 

She couldn’t see it, but Eve smiled coyly behind her book. She refused to let Ahri know how much she enjoyed her cheekiness. It was one of the many secrets she would die with.


End file.
